Those Who Hunt
by zodiacspear
Summary: Sweetie Belle is being pursued. Those who hunt her will stop at nothing in their goal to find her. Will this young filly make it through the day? Or will all be lost?


That Which Hunts

The young filly tore through the streets of Ponyville, her breathing labored from her frantic run. The citizens of the small town went about their daily tasks; oblivious to the plight of the young filly. She was being pursued, she knew it. She could not ask of their help in fear that her pursuers could gleam information from them about her passing. No, it was best that she left as little sign of her passage as she could. She had to avoid being found at all costs.

Sweetie Belle stopped in her run to catch her breath, her lungs screamed for air. As she caught her breath she quickly looked around the street she was in. There was no sign of her pursuers yet, but that would only be a matter of time. There were stubborn and persistent, they would not stop until they found her.

Her mind raced as she considered the places she could hide from them. She considered her sister's boutique but shook her head at the possibility. Such a place would be too obvious; it would be the first place they would look for her. Could she go appeal to Twilight to protect her? No, she could not involve royalty in this. Fluttershy's place? No, she could not bring this upon the kind pegasus's home.

Sweetie growled in frustration, the longer she stood in the open the more likely she was going to be discovered.

_"Think!"_ she screamed insider her mind. Where was an excellent place to hide where her pursuers would not think to look? It had to be someplace different, someplace unique, someplace that could hide her from prying eyes.

An idea hit her, what if she hid out in the open? Not walking the streets of course but a place where there would be a lot of hoof traffic. With many ponies around, it would make things difficult for her hunters to use their devious methods to locate her.

With a wide grin she turned and ran for just such a place; Sugar Cube Corner. The busy sweets shop would make for the perfect hide-in-plain-sight spot. Her hunters would find it difficult to find her there; her plan was flawless!

She was about to round a corner when she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks. Sweetie Belle pressed herself up against the wall of the building as she heard them speak.

"Excuse me Bon Bon, have you seen Sweetie Belle around today?" asked the voice of one of her pursuers.

"I sure haven't dear. Are you looking for her?" the candy maker asked.

"You could say that," the voice responded. Sweetie Belle could hear the sneer in its voice. Her pursuers were devious indeed to enlist outside help. She mentally cursed the unfairness of it all.

"Well if I see her, I'll tell her you were looking," Bon Bon said.

"Alright, thanks," She heard the voice say as it moved away. Her pursuers thankfully moved in the opposite direction of where she hid.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she dashed across the road; she headed in the direction of the bakery. The sooner she got out of sight, the better.

Her path took her through the market square. The busy bazaar was packed with merchants and customers alike. While it slowed her down to go through here, it would also throw off the hunters as well. She pushed past a few ponies in her haste and ran past a merchant stall that was selling delicious looking apples.

"Hey there Sweetie Belle, where ya off ta today?" she heard Applejack call to her.

"No time," was all she said as she dashed past and into the street towards her chosen safe haven.

"Now what's got her tail all in a tussle?" the farm pony muttered and shrugged. She silently wrote it off as another crazy plan Sweetie and her friends had cooked up.

Sweetie Belle burst through the doors of the sweets shop and looked around quickly. Only a few ponies were present at the moment. This was a mixed blessing; it meant few saw her come in the store but also served as less distractions should her pursuers search here.

Where to hide though? She couldn't hide in the kitchen, she would just be in the way of the Cake's and it would be rude. She could hide at one of the tables, but taking a seat and not buying anything would draw a few stares. Besides, maybe a nice ice cream shake could soothe her frazzled nerves.

She approached the counter silently; Mr. Cake smiled as he noticed her.

"Hello there Sweetie, what can I get you?" he asked.

"Um, a chocolate milk shake please Mr. Cake," she answered, her eyes darting to the store's entrance.

"With rainbow sprinkles yes?" he asked with a wide grin. "They are always your favorite."

Despite her situation, she smiled wide. "Yes please," she said eagerly and set the required bits for her purchase.

"Coming right up," he said, scooping up the bits. He turned to fix her requested dessert.

As she waited for her dessert, her eyes darted to the door as more customers arrived. She almost jumped out of her skin when Mr. Cake returned and set down the shake on the counter.

"Here you go Sweetie," he frowned softly at her surprised reaction. "Are you alright Sweetie Belle? You look you've seen a ghost."

Sweetie took a calming breath and shook her head. "N-no, I'm fine," she said as she gathered her treat. "Thanks Mr. Cake, oh you didn't see me today." Sweetie moved to sit a table in the corner of the store to not only enjoy her treat, but to also to watch the door.

"O…kay…" Mr. Cake muttered and shook his head. _"Kids these days. I wonder if Pound and Pumpkin will go through such an awkward phase." _

He didn't know the half of it Sweetie thought. He couldn't and shouldn't know that she was being pursued by devious hunters. All she had to do was make it through the day without being caught and she would be safe. A bakery was the best place to hide, they'd never think to look here. She silently congratulated herself at her cleverness and snacked on her scrumptious dessert.

Her eyes widened instantly as she caught sight of her pursuers just out in the street. Worse yet, there were walking in the direction of the bakery!

She looked around frantically, she could not get to the kitchen without being seen and the exit was out of the question. She did the only thing she could do, she hid under the table. She managed to conk her head on the table's edge but got underneath the table cloth just before she heard the door to the store open.

She rubbed at her sore noggin as she heard Mr. Cake address the new arrivals.

"Hey there, can I help you two?"

"Nah, we're just looking," she heard one of them say.

"Oh…" Sweetie heard Mr. Cake say in disappointment. "If you need anything, just say."

"We will," the other pursuer said.

Sweetie dared not to breathe, in fear that her rapid breathing would lead to her being found. She flinched as two pairs of hooves approached her table. They paused at its edge, speaking to each other.

"You sure she came here?" she heard one ask.

"Yeah, this is where she said she was headed to. She saw her at the market remember?" the other said.

"Who said what?"

"You know who," the other said with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh…right…Applejack," the other said sheepishly.

Sweetie Belle silently cursed herself for going through the market now. Of course Applejack would have blabbed. The embodiment of honesty couldn't lie to save her own skin.

"Hmm?" she heard the second voice say.

"What?" the other asked.

Sweetie felt her table shake as one of them leaned on it.

"Chocolate with rainbow sprinkles. Her favorite."

"So she's been here."

"Maybe…"

Sweetie Belled now cursed her sweet tooth; it had betrayed her yet again.

There was a palpable silence as the two seets of hooves did not move for a moment. Sweetie's heart beat rapidly and her eyes shrunk in fear and anticipation.

_"No, no, no, no, sweet Celestia no," _she pleaded in her mind.

Mercifully her pursuers turned and walked away; she was safe. She sighed in relief, her heart finally calming down.

At least it did before the edge of the table cloth lifted suddenly and she was face to face with her dreaded pursuers. They both wore wide smiles of triumph.

Sweetie Belle's heart sank. It was all over, all over! They had found her and all was lost!

"Ha! Found ya Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom said triumphantly.

"You though you could hide from us? Ha!" Scootaloo said confidently.

"Aww…how did you guys find me so fast?" Sweetie asked dejectedly as she crawled up from under the table.

"Ya should know better than ta let ponies see ya when ya is tryin ta find ya place ta hide." Applebloom told her sagely.

"So did we get our cutie marks?" Scootaloo asked excitedly.

All three of them turned to look at their flanks; which still stubbornly remained bare.

"Guess we won't get our marks for 'Hide and Seek" masters," Sweetie Belle said sadly.

The girls all shared a disappointed sigh, but hey, there was always tomorrow!


End file.
